SevenTale
by Jake ded
Summary: Have you ever wondered?What would happen if seven humans fell into the underground.You came to the right place. If you use Undertale Amino make sure to follow me and ill follow username is Jake from State Farm.
1. Guide

Seventale's Guide

Kindness:Kate

Bravery:Bart

Patience:Patrick

Integrity:Iggy

Justice:Jack

Perseverance:Precilla

DETERMINATION:Frisk

Sorry no chara.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Long ago, two races ruled the surface: Monsters and Humans. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later…

"Hey where you get that cowboy hat? The joke store?"Bart said jokily to Jack. "Oh ha-ha" Jack replied sarcastically."Hey, stop it that wasn't very nice" said Kate. "oh shut up it was just a joke". "Hey has anyone noticed Frisk has been very quiet?"Frisk was sitting on a rock looking down the mountain. "hey are you alright?" Asked Kate."I'm fine, also why are we up here again?". "It's because we lost the bet, but don't worry monsters don't exist." replied Kate."I guess you're right, thanks Kate. Just then Iggy came out of nowhere."The trail ahead is mostly clear, and I found the cave."All of the 7 humans went up the path which led to the cave ahead. They then stood at the entrance of the cave.

"So…who goes first?"Asked Jack."I'll go I'm braver than all you losers." Said Bart. As he stepped in the said "See nothing to be afra-"CRACK. Then there was screaming. Kate, Parker, Frisk, Jack, Iggy, and Patrick just stared at each other in horror. "W-what should we do? Said Prescilla. Frisk replies with" We should look for him to see if he's alright". "I agree". "We should all go and stick together so we don't get lost in there. They all went in together which could've been their last mistake ever. They fell victim to .

Everyone woke up due to a loud scream. Priscilla's leg was broken, bleeding, and a bone stuck out. Everyone was panicking and screaming in the dim lit cave. When everyone calmed down a bit Jack asked "What do we do now?" Nobody had that answer. Prescilla replied with "let's take a second to acess the situation, we fell from god knows what height and my leg is broken and losing blood". "Just please calm down you'll be fine". "Fine?!Look at me, how am I supposed to walk now?" Priscilla started sobbing and then Kate was patting her back and telling her" Everything will be alright." Frisk also started comforting Prescilla. Frisk had noticed they had fallen on a big patch of flowers. "How soft are these flowers that broke our fall?" said Frisk. "We should find a way out " said Bart.

After Bart left shortly after everyone heard "HOLY CRAP!" he came running back and he said "Guys you need to see this!" Everyone went into the next room Kate carried Prescilla into the next room. They walk in and they were greeted by a tiny flower."Howdy I'm Flowey"

(Authors note:Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please write a review if its good or bad anything helps me do better in the future. Next chapter is tomorrow.)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While the tiny flower waited for a response, everyone was staring at each other not knowing what to do. Bart was the first to respond "I-I'm Bart and these are my friends". "That's nice, I see you're new to the underground, right?". Frisk replied calmly and said " Uh yeah, we were wondering if you could help us out". Everyone except Flowey nodded in agreement," Sure I can help you, let me show you how it works in the underground" Just then everyone's soul appeared in front of everyone. Priscilla's soul looked pretty damaged. "What is this?" Asked Patrick while he was pointing to his soul. "That is your human SOUL your very culmination of your very being". Everyone still looked confused. " Your SOUL can get stronger by earning LOVE, you wants some love don't you?". " Um I don't know about this" Frisk replied. A couple of little white pellets suddenly appear. " Down here, LOVE is shared with little white "friendliness" pellets." Just then all the pellets started to head towards everyone."Try to collect as much as you can" When everyone got hit by the pellets everyone was extremely weak, but Prescilla wasn't looking very good. "YOU IDIOTS, IN THIS WORLD ITS KILL OR BE KILLED" Then friendliness pellets surrounded everyone. "DIE" Flowey screamed. The pellets were closing in. " No, please no have mercy!" Exclaimed Frisk. Just before everyone got hit again a fireball came out of nowhere and hit Flowey, and then he disappeared.

A large woman came walking in, except it wasn't a woman it looked like a goat, it had white fur and horns. " Hello I am Toriel, caretaker for the ruins I come around here to see if anyone has fallen down" said Toriel. Everyone was too weak to speak." Here let me heal all of you." Toriel healed everyone using magic, but when she got to Prescilla there was nothing she could do. Prescilla died from bleeding to death and Flowey's pellets. Kate started to cry next to Prescilla's body. Toriel was patting Kate's back, at first she flinched but she just ignored it. Everyone else except Bart stood around Kate to comfort her. Everyone wore frowns including Toriel. They all lost a friend. "It's ok Kate, you'll make it out of here Prescilla will be missed."

After Kate had stopped crying Toriel buried Prescilla. Everyone was full of grief. Then Toriel finnaly said "Please follow me my children" Everyone except Frisk looked at each other and and wondered if they could trust this person, Then Frisk thought about the fact that she just saved us from a demonic talking flower that tried to kill them. So Frisk said "we should go" and everyone agreed.

Everyone couldn't stop thinking about Prescilla, especially Kate. Then they came to a room with pressure plates on the ground."Welcome to your new home innocent ones" Said Toriel. Everyone looked in confusion. "Allow me to educate you all in the operation of the ruins." Toriel then started by stepping on 4 of the 6 pressure plates then pulled a switch. "the ruins are full of puzzles, Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys one must solve them to move from room to room, please adjust yourself to the sight of them." All of them follow Toriel to the next room"

(Authors Note: Hello sorry I got this one out late I was busy. Thanksgiving is coming up soon so please have fun. If you have anything to say just write a review good or bad they are both helpful. Im not even going to say when next one comes out because I might be late again, Also if you wanna follow me on Undertale Amino for updates my username is Jake from State Farm.)


End file.
